


一个ABO

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 突然实在想看abo所以写了，速打，没修，名字以后想玟A  辰A X彬O
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	一个ABO

最受omega欢迎的alpha偶像排行榜准时出炉了，这本杂志在电台的公共休息室被年轻男女们传阅讨论到卷了边，绕了好几圈终于被扔在黄铉辰手边。

他正和金昇玟坐在沙发上分吃一包小熊饼干，对着封面的特刊标题看了几眼就拍干净手上零食渣滓，捏着杂志的一角把它拽到了眼前。

杂志读者和网络投票的结合，结果必然符合主流大众审美，不管是公布出来的或被挖掘出来的alpha第二性别，排行榜基本跳不出大多数人喜欢的既定印象。

气势凶猛的美女，漂亮硬朗的青年。

黄铉辰看着每个头像下面热情洋溢的赞美，默默记下粉丝那些夸张的文字。

这份安静没持续多久，他只来得及背下一句彩虹屁就听见耳边响起金昇玟招呼什么人过来的声音。

虽然他不用抬头也知道是谁。

徐彰彬走过来用他婴儿学语般的怪声向旁边的人要求到一块喂到嘴里的小熊饼干，然后用膝盖撞了撞黄铉辰的大腿。

“在看什么？”

黄铉辰没说话，只把手里的杂志往前推了推。

“啊——这月的出来了？”

这个不像哥哥的哥哥一边往他俩中间勉强能坐下一个人的空位挤进去，一边伸手接过来。

“来，我来看看，这个还是哥最有发言权了。”

“为什么哥最有发言权？”

“？”

徐彰彬的动作因为他这句话停下了，扭头发现黄铉辰目光里的疑惑居然没有一丝表演的痕迹。

“……什么为什么，哥是omega啊。”

徐彰彬皱着眉苦笑出声。

“啊！”

黄铉辰倒吸一口气，因为他这过分耿直的宣称而惊讶地捂住嘴。

“对诶，哥是omega……我怎么完全忘记了……”

“哈哈哈，你是不是对队友的关心太少了。”

金昇玟笑着在旁边顺了顺徐彰彬的后背，把仍然站在那好像忘了要干嘛的人拽着坐下来。

“不是，但是，主要还是哥真的不像omega。”

黄铉辰有些震惊，他像第一次接收到这个信息那样梳理着脑海里的头绪。

他当然知道徐彰彬是omega，这个人虽然没有大张旗鼓到处宣传，但也从来没有否认过自己的身份。

黄铉辰自己都不知道为什么徐彰彬在他的脑海里却总是无法和omega这个性别联系起来，以至于能在某个瞬间把这点忘得一干二净。

徐彰彬看着他弟弟夸张的表情，只笑了一下没出声。

“……”

见徐彰彬没说话，金昇玟想着该接点什么把这话题带过去，还没张嘴旁边的人就一巴掌拍在黄铉辰腿上。

“是吧，毕竟哥这么帅，嗯，人家肯定都觉得哥是特别优秀的alpha。”

徐彰彬的手在自己胸口拍了拍，然后一脸满意地点点头。

“这个嘛……哈哈……”

黄铉辰用笑声表示怀疑。

徐彰彬又在他腿上拍了一巴掌才低下头。

突然没人说话了，那一秒让人想起上学时毫无理由突然安静下来的教室。

黄铉辰向后靠在椅背身上，正好能看见徐彰彬低着头的后脑勺。

他视线下垂，嘴唇微微翘着，看不出认真还是随意地翻动着手里的书页，让一张张光鲜靓丽的面孔从他眼前划过。

黄铉辰突然想，这个人是在用omega的眼光看着这些alpha吗，到底哪一种alpha才是他会喜欢的类型，是不是男人女人都可以。

那他，有没有用omega的眼光来看过自己。

这突如其来的念头让黄铉辰喉咙一紧，送到嘴边的热拿铁在嗓子眼一下子不受控地走向了另一条错误路线，引发一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

徐彰彬和金昇玟都躲向一边，他哥甚至有点幸灾乐祸地来了一句可别弄到衣服上会被Cody骂的。

黄铉辰咳得昏天暗地忙着自救没力气跟他呛，徐彰彬也没再说别的，就在梁精寅路过的时候张开双臂飞扑向忙内，跟在小跑着企图逃脱的弟弟身后很快就消失在门外。

在金昇玟亲切地递过纸巾的照顾下，黄铉辰那一阵天崩地裂的咳嗽终于逐渐平缓下来，他把用废的纸拿去扔进垃圾桶之后走回来，坐下的时候又看见被徐彰彬扔在空位上的杂志。

“……可是彰彬哥就是不太像omega吧？”

“？”

金昇玟没想到他还在继续着这个话题，眼睛从手机上挪开反应了几秒才继续回答，“嗯……我觉得还挺像的吧。”

“啊？哪里像啊？”

黄铉辰很难理解。

“就，像个omega的时候？”

“……”

黄铉辰因为这个意料之外的答案愣住了，他凭借自己的认知可以肯定金昇玟说的不是他想的那些，可心里还是隐隐有一种汗毛倒立的惊悚感，声音直打哆嗦。

“……你知道我想到了什么对吧？”

“啊？……啊……不是那个意思啦……”

金昇玟笑得纯良。

“就是挺像的啊，尤其是带着信息素的时候。”

黄铉辰再一次愣在那，他这时候才明白为什么总想不起徐彰彬是个omega，这个人好像从来没让他闻到过自己信息素的味道。

徐彰彬的防御措施堪称教科书级别，黄铉辰不知道他是怎样运用那些五花八门的药物和辅助产品百分百隔绝了自己信息素的散发，甚至他这种成天把下巴架在对方肩膀上这种距离，都没能从他脖子后面的腺体附近嗅到一丝味道。

基于对每个人个人生活的尊重，他们平时又是很少说起关于第二性别方面的问题，这让直接开口去问这个选项变得有些莽撞，而去问其他人的话反而更奇怪。

这颗好奇的种子就这么悄悄落在黄铉辰的心脏里，悄悄发了芽。

黄铉辰被一阵焦急的对话声吵醒了，他睁开眼，屋顶透露着一丝熟悉和微妙的陌生。

他爬起来，正好对上同样和他一样迷茫的韩知城的眼睛。

他们一起走到门口探出脑袋。

这一秒他才想起来这诡异的既视感是怎么回事。

他一定是在梦里，因为他清楚地记得这一天。

这是他哥哥分化的那天，经历了一整天繁重练习过后的深夜，他被从沉睡中吵醒的时候队长和经纪人已经叫了车。

虽然分化这件事对不少人来说都是一个必然经历，可通常为了更安全和降低风险，还是会送到附近的医院来做专门处理。

他当时睡得迷迷糊糊，只看见方灿把一个失去意识的徐彰彬交给门口经纪人的一瞬间。

那时候还非常瘦弱的身体蜷成小小一团被人打横抱在怀里，他脸上有着过于艳丽的红色，眉头紧锁，嘴里隐隐滑出几声痛苦的喘息。

徐彰彬其实很少出汗，可当时他的汗水几乎完全打湿了头发，整个人就像从海里打捞上来的一样。

他从没见过这样的徐彰彬。

站在门口关门的李旻浩回头看见了他们，跟他们比了个没事可以回去继续睡了的手势。

几个弟弟互相看了看，乖乖回了房间。

韩知城爬回床上的时候揉着眼睛说不知道哥分化成什么。

不知道呢。

他当时是这么回答的，可是在心里他总觉得那个人就是omega。

当第三天徐彰彬神清气爽回到宿舍朝他们招手并宣布结果的时候黄铉辰在心里还暗自窃喜过自己猜对了。

当时明明那么笃定的结果为什么会被自己忘掉呢。

躺在沙发角落睡梦中的黄铉辰被脑袋附近传来的一阵阵震动弄醒了，有那么一秒钟他甚至有些分不清刚才和现在哪个才是真的梦。

他勉强睁开眼，看见自己的手机就躺在眼皮子底下，可见扰人清梦的震源并不是来自这里。

确认了这一点他便重新合上眼，本以为手机的主人很快就会处理掉这接踵而来的信息，与他想的正相反，不但没人来关一下通知，甚至网络那一端发消息的频率都变得更快了。

黄铉辰虽然没有看内容，也能感受到发信息那人的急切。

谁来管管吧，虽然他心里这么想，可在这永远嘈杂的待机室里来来回回走过的人们似乎都没有注意到房间角落正在进行的拉锯战。

最终他只能把盖着脑袋的外套掀下来，焦躁地伸手在头顶摸了半天，把那仍在不停震动的手机一把抓过来送到眼前。

黄铉辰认出了这是金昇玟手机，他脑海里搜索着印象中的解锁密码，一边朝屏幕仔细一看，却因为上面再次蹦出来的文字消息睁大了眼睛。

金昇玟拿着贩卖机买的饮料回到屋里的时候原本躺在那熟睡的人已经不在了，只剩下他盖过的外套上面扔着自己的手机。

他拿起来看了看，正要坐下的动作却猛地停在那。

“啊。”

跟在他身后一起回来的梁精寅发现他脸色不太对，还没来得及开口问，就见他这个排行最末尾的哥哥突然转身绕过他朝着大门走了出去。

在到洗手间那不算远的路程中，金昇玟大概是人生中第三次真诚地向上帝祈祷了一下。

他的手还没推碰上把手，门就在眼前被人从里面拉开了，熟悉却从没一起出现过的信息素迎面扑过来，实在没法让他有什么好的预感。

“！”

徐彰彬显然没想到门口有个人，缩着肩膀吓得后退了半步，认清来人之后才略微把这紧张的精神放松了些。

他什么都没说，只用一只手使劲按着后颈的位置，金昇玟看见他正把一张用过的抑制贴重新盖上去。

“……哥……”

“那个，没事了。”

徐彰彬打断了他的话，有些勉强地朝他挤出一个笑容，转身往待机室的方向走了过去。

虽然他尽力表现得很正常，可金昇玟还是没法忽略他脸上不自然的红和湿润的眼眶。

“……”

他朝那个走远的背影看了一会才推开门走进去。

狭小的洗手间里信息素更浓烈了，alpha和omega的味道交织在一起散发着一种包含强烈生理本能的化学反应。

黄铉辰背对着他站在洗手池边上，听见身后的动静才转过身。

“……出事了，昇玟呐。”

他的手捂着嘴，几乎盖住了半张脸，只剩下那双眼睛慢慢抬起来看向他。

“出大事了。”

END


End file.
